


At Meows Café

by brightasstars



Series: SHBingo Fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Coffee owner Magnus Bane, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Guitarist Alec Lightwood, Human AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Square filled - Coffe Shop AUThere comes a time in everyone's life when you meet someone and you suddenly just want to make them smile for the rest of your lives.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: SHBingo Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072829
Comments: 34
Kudos: 94
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, SHBingo 20-21





	At Meows Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts).



> This is for you Lyss!!! Hope your birthday and this new life brings you joy and all the happiness you deserve. Happy and honored to be your friend. Love you!

Simon burst through the back door, the boxes on his arms dangerously trembling as he brushed the snowflakes from his hair. A smokey malt-like scent of coffee invaded his nose as he got inside the shop's storeroom.

He looked around searching for Magnus. He was nowhere to be seen. He placed the boxes on the highest shelf and cleaned himself a little more before heading toward the swinging doors that led straight into the shop. 

It was a strange quiet Monday early morning. That night the temperatures had abruptly dropped and a steady cascade of soft snowflakes was falling from the grey thick sky. 

Magnus was watching them tumble chaotically through the air, until they landed on the grey sidewalk, forming a uniform white blanket, soft and plain. It was a sight that never failed to keep him stuck gazing at the sky. So many of his memories were related to snow, some happier and some sadder. 

The first time he saw the snow falling, was when he arrived from Indonesia. He was just a child and it seemed to him as if he had entered into an enchanted dimension. And it was snowing the day his mother died. Magnus remembered himself believing that she'd become a snowflake and floated high in the air. And it was snowing the day he walked away from Camille's home, after he found her with another man, inside their home, inside their bed, the snowflakes freezing his tears as they streamed down his cheeks. 

Still, those crystals held a magical place inside his heart and he'd never stopped hoping to build new happy memories bound to snow.

“Magnus! Magnus? Magnus...,” Simon sighed in the end, as he spotted his friend, lost in amazement. “…did you even made it to your bed or …"

“Everything is ready, Simon,” he answered quietly, his eyes never leaving the soft cotton-like flakes falling, “I even did find a band that will come to do some live music sessions for the whole week. Those new mugs you just picked up were the last detail missing. So let me enjoy this moment.”

"Ah, here he is. _The romantic one_ ," Raphael's voice broke the silence as he entered from behind as well, a huge black cat cradled against his chest.

He opened his arms and let the animal jump to the ground and quickly follow the mewls coming from a white shelf. 

"Are you still believing that something magical is going to happen on a snowy day?" Raphael added after leaving a feather kiss on Simon's head.

Magnus turned, scoffing, "Yes. I still do. And you already know that. Why are you even here?" he continued, turning back to look at the snow again.

"I drove Simon here. And then I wanted to check on you. Because of _snow_ …"

Magnus looked at him again, smiling tenderly this time, "See? You're much nicer than you pretend you are. C'mon, we deserve a nice coffee before we open and start this long amazing incredible week," and he went behind the huge wooden counter, dexterously moving his hands between the coffee machines and the porcelain cups. The smell of coffee quickly filled the room and warmed up everyone. 

When he decided to open this place, he knew he wanted it to be special. He roasted and blended the coffee beans in the back of his shop because he wanted them to be perfect and unique at the same time. It was an art, he always said, like mixing a potion. Brewing and finding flavor and tastes that gave his clients an aroma they would never find anywhere else. 

A harder one, for that family woman that came in exhausted searching for some strength to face the day. A sweeter one for that couple that always sat on the back of the cafe and kissed tenderly before going to work. A spicier one for that young man that always rushed in with his bag on one shoulder and never had the time to sit and relax. And a more bitter one for the young girl that sat in there all day drawing on a sketchbook and listening to music.

He had a solution for everyone's mood and needs.

But that wasn't the only peculiarity of his place.

"So you said you found a band?" Simon asked again, giving a mouthful bite to the chocolate croissant Magnus had placed in front of them and sharing the other half with Raphael.

"Yes, I did. Remember Clary, the red-headed girl who is also our florist's daughter?"

They both nodded, their mouths busy between chewing and sipping.

"So she has a boyfriend who has a brother that runs a band. She said they're pretty cool and can play different kinds of music aside from their own repertoire. They're not professional musicians, still, I went googling and realized they are very well known in university's events and downtown gigs, _The Arch Knights_."

Simon seemed lost in thought and then widened his eyes.

"I know them! Seen them playing so many times! I know they are searching for a keyboardist and tried to get to talk to their vocalist and guitarist leader, but never had a real chance."

"Well, you will soon. They will be playing here the whole week from lunchtime till the café closes.”

Raphael looked with tenderness at the joy spreading through Simon’s features, then furrowed his brows again.

“Aren’ the cats going to mess up with the power cables?”

Magnus chuckled a little, a wide grin spreading on his face, “Clary has told them what this café is like, and they agreed. If they can do that, I will pay them double.”

He saw Raphael’s eyes widen, “Oh yeah. If you'll survive your first customer of the day.”

Magnus rose his gaze and looked outside the windows. There stood an incredibly tall and handsome young man, all dressed in black, his forehead almost touching the glass as he was peeking inside in search of someone. There were some snowflakes on his black hair and his broad shoulders made him almost seem an alien.

Magnus stood up from his stool and went to the door. He took the doorknob in his hands and was about to turn it when he raised his gaze.

The man was staring at him with two wide hazel eyes, the most beautiful one he’d ever seen. He wasn’t smiling, nor doing anything, just looking with an intensity that took his breath away.

They stayed there for a while, looking at each other through the glass door, until Magnus finally opened it, “The cafè is still closed, I am sorry. We’re opening in-”

“One hour, I know. I’m Alec Lightwood,” the man said, extending his hand and when Magnus didn’t make any move but only raised his brows in puzzlement he added, “The vocalist, the band. We’re playing here for the whole week.”

A weird sound left Magnus’ mouth without him even realizing it.

“I came here to have a look at the place before your clients arrive if it’s ok for you. Clary told me you usually are here earlier and I thought that…”

He stopped when he noticed that Magnus was staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.

“Are you Magnus Bane? I mean the name of the café leaves no room for doubt but maybe you’re just someone that works for him?” Alec asked, though he was silently praying it was not, because the man in front of him was absolutely stunning.

Raphael cleared his throat from behind Magnus’ back and snapped him out from his daze.

“Oh, yes, sure, it’s me. Come in, I wasn’t expecting you so early.”

His hand disappeared completely inside Alec’s one, as they finally greeted, both staring into each others’ eyes, neither of them wanting to release the grip, until Magnus saw Simon standing next to him and looking at Alec, bouncing on his toes in excitement.

“Hi! I’m Simon and I know you’re searching for a keyboardist. I really really love your style and the way you play even cover songs and I have seen you playing on so many occasions, and I was wondering if you could just let me try once to play with you, not in front of all the clients of course, just when you rehearse the songs, and so you would have the chance to listen to me and maybe realize that I could be good for your band because I know how to play the majority of your songs and-”

“Simon.” Magnus’ tone had him shut his mouth immediately, but Alec instead just nodded and added, “As long as you keep your mouth shut I have nothing against it,” and he released Magnus’ hand.

Magnus looked at his watch.

“So, ehm, Alec, did Clary tell you what this is all about?”

Alec barely nodded, turning his head around and taking in the sight of that incredible unique Café. Now that his gaze wasn’t stuck on the beautiful man in front of him, he realized how amazing that place was. 

The walls were painted in light grey and stone blue, white chalk quotes handwritten on them, a vertical piano was on one side and there were many natural wooden shelves stuffed with books and pictures. Next to the barista’s counter, there was a real tree trunk, pointing up from the floor up to the ceiling, and there he noticed, curled on one of its branches, a beautiful furry cat.

“This is a Café for cat people or cats’ lovers as I like to say. People can bring their cats over here while they’re having their coffee or their meal and I already have my own cat and other six cats currently living here. As you can see, they are all free to go wherever they want, with no restrictions at all. I bring here every abandoned cat I see on the streets like this small kitten here.”

He was about to bend and take it in his arms, when Alec preceded him and took the kitten up, cradling him against his cheek and mumbling something soft against his fur.

“No,” they heard Raphael say, loud enough so that everyone could hear him, “you totally won’t survive him.”

Magnus glared back at him, and then focused his attention back to Alec, not embarrassed at all, “Don’t mind him. Consider him like a book on a shelf, ok?”

Alec looked at him slightly moving his head up and down, the kitten still licking his hands. 

He liked the café. And he liked the man that owned it. He’d always wanted a cat of his own and somewhere nice he could call his home. He looked around one more time.

“I really love this place,” he stated softly, “and I think that the better solution for you would be if I come alone and do some unplugged music sessions. I have a pickup amplifying system for my acoustic guitar that is just perfect for your café and for this _International Cats’ Week Event_ if you’re ok with that of course. I just need a stool, that's all. ”

Magnus looked at him and smiled, picturing in his head the solution Alec had just suggested to him. Yes, he could let Alexander stay in the corner of the shop so that he would have been out of the way where he and the customers moved, and the music could reach everyone, being loud enough to be heard but not disturbing his clients and his pets.

“Of course, Alec, of course. Now, would you like to have a taste of our famous coffees? I am known for being able to guess my client’s favorite tastes without them telling me. May I try with you as well?”

Alec’s lips slightly curled upward, not really into a proper smile, as he answered a barely audible - _yes_ -.

They both walked toward the counter. 

“Alec, this is Raphael, Simons’ husband, and my best friend. Simon is running the place with me and Raphael, well, he comes here as much as his free time allows him to,” Magnus started talking as he prepared what he thought would have been Alec’s choice.

Alec looked at Raphael and blinked without saying a word and the other man did the same, returning to eat his half croissant that remained left on the counter.

“Cacao powder, almond milk, and black coffee,” Magnus said as he placed a cat-shaped cup in front of Alec, “no sugar I guess.”

Alec stared at him, as he brought the cup to his mouth. He took a sip and kept watching Magnus directly in his eyes as he gathered the foam on his upper lip with his tongue and swallowed. 

“This is … amazing, strong, bitter, with a barely-there sweet taste. Incredible, but not my favorite,” he finished the coffee and placed the cup back onto the plate.

Magnus was looking at him, half entranced half disappointed, he usually never failed in guessing. 

“Ok, I will come here later, around eleven as Clary already asked me,” Alec said standing up from the stool and heading back toward the front door.

The sun was slowly rising and it was tainting the snow and the sky with golden reflexes that gave the shop almost an angelic appearance. Alec turned to look at Magnus one more time before pushing the glass door and disappearing into the falling snow.

“Playing hard to get? I love the challenge...” Magnus mumbled almost to himself, looking at Raphael and Simon trying badly to contain their laughter.

Alec came back ten minutes before eleven, a guitar soft case wrapped around one of his shoulders, and silently stepped to the counter, making Magnus gasp as he turned.

“Are you always that quiet? You scared me, Alexander.”

Alec flinched, hearing his full name slipping from Magnus’ tongue, forcing himself not to smile. He liked how it sounded. So very much. 

“Depends on what I’m doing,” he answered plainly, happily seeing Magnus’s expression change from surprise to amusement, to challenge, to naughtiness, “Where have you planned to have me?” he added.

Magnus cleared his throat and pointed a corner between two huge glass shop windows, “Right there, the stool is ready. You can start as soon as you have everything settled.”

“Any special request?” Alec asked, opening his case and taking out his instrument and the pickup amplifier.

“Whatever would be fine,” Magnus answered, extending a hand to take the guitar case and moving to the built-in wardrobe to put it inside along with Alec’s leather jacket.

Alec inclined his head in understanding and moved to the stool. He sat, one leg up on the halfway bar and one foot securely planted to the floor. He placed the guitar on his upper thigh and quietly tried a couple of chords to check the sound, then he took the pickup plug-in and pushed the jack into the slot. 

The first thing Magnus heard was a shiny acoustic sound, the warm arpeggios of a song that Magnus loved and hadn’t heard in quite a while gradually filling the place. Soon a low and soft bass voice followed, spreading through the air as wind into a hollow cave. Magnus closed his eyes just for a moment, relishing in that sound, as shivers ran down his spine. The music swelled as the crescendo of tones hit him. With each song Alec played, he was causing a cascade of memories into Magnus, reminding him of everything he had gone through, everything he had experienced. 

Magnus kept staring at those long fingers barely touching the chords and easily swaying on the fret wires, sometimes hard and fierce, sometimes mellow and gentle, matching the peeks or the whispers of his voice.

The cats were taking turns at his feet until Chairman Meow, jumped directly on his left shoulder from a shelf. Alec didn’t even flinch, he turned his head slightly to smile at the cat, a genuine open smile, then winked and went back to his task.

He never stopped playing the whole day, not even for a moment, and the more he played, the more the café filled with people. 

When Magnus thought it was time for Alec to take a break, he approached with a huge glass of water, signaling Alec to stop and take a drink.

“Thanks,” he whispered and then swallowed all the liquid in one gulp. Magnus watched his adam's apple bobbing up and down, entranced by the movement.

“You could have asked for it, you know?”

Alec licked his lips, “I’m not used to taking breaks when I have a job to be done.”

Magnus pursed his lips and nodded in understanding, “Well, I don’t want you to dehydrate right here inside my coffee shop, so when you feel you need a break, just do that.”

“I never feel like I need a break, Magnus.”

Magnus exhaled, “All right, let’s put it this way. When I feel you need a break, I will come here and make you stop, and you will drink and eat something, ok?”

Alec chuckled quietly for the first time, his eyes shining brighter than ever as his smile widened on his face, and Magnus thought he’d never seen anything as beautiful.

“You should smile more often Alexander, happiness is good on you, it makes your eyes sparkle,” Magnus told him in a low voice, only for them to hear.

Alec swallowed, lowering his gaze, painfully conscious of his skin turning from pale to crimson, and resumed his playing.

When all the customers were gone, he left the shop silently at eight pm, barely looking at Magnus that was busy cleaning the tables and setting them ready again for the next morning.

On each of the following days, Alec came and played, and every single day, Magnus tried to guess what his favorite coffee flavor was. He tried with ginger, cinnamon, cardamom, and vanilla coffee on the second day, then with vanilla and chocolate chips, ending up with foam and edible glitter. Alec always appreciated but nonetheless ended up telling him that, no, none of them was his favorite.

He was smiling more and more as the days passed, and Magnus liked to think that it was because of the words he told him on that very first day they'd met.

It was already Thursday and those four past days had been the brightest Magnus had in years. He felt at peace and happy just thinking about the fact that Alec was coming to his place and warming his heart with his voice and his music.

When lunchtime came around on that day, he finally convinced Alec to move away from the stool and properly take a sit on one of the tables-for-two he had inside the café.

He placed a slice of his dark chocolate cake in front of Alec, paired with a cup of Caramel Macchiato.

Alec laughed a bit, shaking his head as he tasted a spoon, “Not even this one,” he whispered.

Magnus shrugged playfully, not really knowing if Alec was just playing with him, or if he was really having the hardest of times in guessing his tastes.

“So tell me, how have you memorized all of these songs you play without ever reading anything?” he asked when Alec started eating the cake.

Alec chewed first then took another sip of the coffee next to him, “I..., I have never been a very extroverted child and teen. The first time I picked up a guitar I was 8 years old. It was a cheap guitar, brown body, black pickguard, and lining but I was so happy I finally had an instrument to express myself and my feelings aside from words. I’ve never been that good at talking, I guess that’s why I put all my efforts into learning to play and finally writing my own music. To this day, my guitar has been with me in each and every important moment of my life, and there hasn’t been a single day that I ever regretted this, choosing to become a musician. I know I’ll never be able to earn much money, but it’s what I like, it’s what I do,” he said cutting another piece of cake and bringing it to his mouth.

Magnus smiled thinking that if he had a chance to choose, he’d have Alec playing his music inside his coffee shop for the rest of his days. 

He’d been talking to Simon and Raphael throughout all of those days, both of them telling him it was obvious that Alec looked at him pretty much the same way Magnus looked at him. Many girls and women had been gauging at the man on the stool, paying him drinks, leaving handkerchiefs and bills with sweet allusive messages inside his guitar case, but he never seemed to care. 

Maybe it was time to make a move, Magnus thought. He took one of the latest messages that a client asked him to give Alec and placed it right in front of the man’s eyes.

“You’ve been given plenty of these, but you seem never looking at anyone of all these nice and wonderful women that clearly would die to just have the chance to have a drink with you. Aren’t you interested in having a partner or do you already have one?”

Alec coughed and drank some more.

“I…,” he suddenly realized he didn’t know what to say. Magnus was beautiful and charming, and kind, and smart, and everything he was searching for in a man, but he didn’t even know if Magnus was into men at all. Even so, he’d always been a bad liar, so he decided to talk openly.

“I am single, and of course I am interested in having a relationship one day, but not with a woman.”

Simple, easy, clear, genuine, plain, open, and unequivocal.

Magnus couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely, “So I guessed right,” he simply added, his eyes never leaving Alec, wishing he could convey his feelings through his words.

"What about you?" Alec asked back, "I am sure you have a queue outside of here. I mean, I've never met anyone quite as beautiful as you are."

Again. That ability to go straight to the point without messing around.

Magnus laughed, feeling self-conscious for the first time, and a little embarrassed.

"Me? Well, I had plenty of exes, men and women alike. But I locked my hopes up in the back room a long time ago. My only company now is my cat, which you are already accustomed to."

Alec smiled sheepishly, thinking about the way Chairman always jumped on his lap as soon as he entered the shop. It would have been wonderful to have this forever. To wake up to the sound of the cat purring, to the smell of coffee, and to the warmness of Magnus' embrace.

He dropped his fork on the right side of the plate, as he stood up from the chair. “I should go back to playing, customers are coming in again, and you probably need this table free.” 

Magnus watched him slowly sitting on the stool and picking up his guitar, starting a sweet soft melody and singing. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were slightly flushed, his head was cocked on one side toward his shoulder, and his left foot was tapping the floor rhythmically. He was so beautiful, Magnus thought.

He was running out of time, the week would soon be over and if he ever wanted to take his chance on Alec, he needed to be clear about his intentions, he knew that. But there still was that slight hint of fear inside of him, that small little voice that always crept up whenever he tried to lower his walls, that kept telling him - _Too soon, too quick. You’ll get burned. You’ll end up hurt and crying, again._ -

It was terrible. Wanting and feeling you were ready to make a move but not finding the strength to actually do it. 

Sunday came on sight quicker than he’d wanted and thought. Alec was playing all the best songs of his repertoire of the week, gently smiling to the usual customers that now had gained a little confidence with him. Magnus, instead, was antsy and restless, trying to think about the best way to ask Alec out. 

The sun was almost down and the day was almost over. And with the night his hopes and his dreams would have been erased again if he remained trapped in his fears and doubts.

As all the customers left the shop Magnus caught a glimpse of Alec putting all his belongings away, slowly, as if he wanted to gain more time.

He rushed inside the storeroom to steady his breath and his beating heart. He took a couple of deep breaths, closing his eyes and repeating the words inside his head. Yes, he was ready.

He went back into the shop just to realize that he was alone and that Alec was gone.

_Damn_. He thought. If he hadn't been so scared of letting Alec in, maybe he had an arranged date to look forward to.

He walked to the counter, resting his elbows on the wood and dropping his head between his hands.

He'd lost a chance. A good one this time. He was sure.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed a small paper box decorated with black Treble Clefs all around.

_Alec_. 

He quickly opened it with trembling fingers, not really knowing what to expect.

Inside there was a tiny ball of crumpled paper. He unwrapped it and saw a thin silver band ring with a tiny amethyst heart carved inside of it.

He smiled softly as he noticed that the crumpled sheet had words written on it.

_I saw this and thought of you. It doesn't have to mean anything you don't want to, but I was wondering if you were willing to come out on a date with me._

He laughed nervously as he felt a sting in the inside corner of his eyes. Nothing was lost, everything was yet to begin.

He closed the ring inside his palm and rushed outside, hoping to find Alec there, cursing himself for not having asked him his phone number.

And there he was, standing and fidgeting, staring nervously at the shop's door, hoping it will fling open.

Magnus slowed his pace as soon as he spotted him.

"Alexander," he said softly, closing the distance between them.

When he was at arms' reach he shivered for the cold. Alec discarded his jacket and put it around Magnus' shoulders, gently.

"You're cold," he stated.

Magnus took one of his hands and squeezed it gently, moving closer inch after small inch, until he could feel Alec's breath ghosting over his face.

"So it's a yes?" he heard Alec whisper, his voice soft and uncertain.

Magnus smiled.

Then he leaned upon his toes, inclining his head on one side before speaking again.

"Can I kiss you, Alexander?" he asked as he brought one hand up to Alec's cheek and the smile he saw growing on Alec's face was outshining the brightest of sunrises. 

He tilted up his head just that little bit more so that their lips barely brushed at first, only to open and close around each other with more intensity and purpose.

They kissed for a while and as they kissed it started snowing. 

Magnus shivered again and this time Alec closed his arms around him, pressing him close against his chest, warming him up with the heat of his body.

“Let’s go inside,” he suggested, “you’re freezing.”

They crossed the door entangled and a little dizzy for the cold and the emotion.

Magnus went behind the counter and switched on the huge steel coffee machine. He took two small cups and pushed the button.

When he turned to face Alec again, he found him leaning with dreamy eyes on the other side of the counter.

Alec laughed, a bit louder than he’d intended to, as he realized what was inside the cup, “I thought you’d never guessed.”

Magnus looked at him questioningly at first, then laughed back, happy and warm, “Espresso,” he said, “strong, dark, and bitter. And my favorite, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> The pictures of the cafe are taken from a real place called Romeow Cat Bistrot.  
> The "guessing his favorite" scenes were inspired from the movie "Chocolat".
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
